


Tender Moments

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: A glimpse of Bobbi and Hunter's relationship during her pregnancy.AU - No Shield.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having some Huntingbird feels and indulging in a small oneshot. I also suck at titles.

One of the many things Lance Hunter knew about one Barbara Morse was that she did not like her first name. She utterly despised it and told everyone to call her Bobbi. When he really felt like annoying her, he used her real name, and she’d roll her eyes, maybe smack his arm, and call him Lancelot or Teacup to get him back. 

Another one of the many things Lance knew about his girlfriend was that she didn’t express emotions often. It didn’t mean she was incapable of showing emotions, or that she didn’t have any at all, but Bobbi worked in a high stress environment, first as a combat field surgeon overseas, and now as a trauma surgeon at the local hospital.

They’d been together for years now, and Lance kept the instances where Bobbi dropped her guard and expressed the flurry of emotions raging inside her close to heart. He was there when she needed him, and she was there whenever he needed more than a beer and a football game to relax. She was better now at letting herself be vulnerable and accepting comfort, but she still had her walls, and Lance respected that. 

The most recent time Bobbi had cried would be one Lance held on to for a long time. Three months prior, they had found out Bobbi was pregnant. It took them completely by surprise as they weren’t even trying. Bobbi had come down with a serious case of nausea and dehydration, and after it hadn’t subsided after two days, Lance took her to an urgent care to find out what was wrong. The test results coming back saying she was pregnant blindsided them both. After being treated with fluids to help with the dehydration, they’d gone home and made an appointment with an OB-GYN as soon as possible.

Four days later, when the doctor turned the ultrasound monitor to show them the grainy, tiny blot that was the fetus, Bobbi burst into tears at the sight. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she blamed it on the change in hormones. Hunter didn’t say a word to correct her.

He was broken out of his reminiscing by the front door shutting, and the sound of keys being thrown onto the small table they kept by the door. A moment later, Bobbi appeared in the den and she headed straight for where he sat on the couch watching a Liverpool game. 

“Hello, love,” he greeted as she wordlessly kicked off her shoes, leaned down to kiss him, and stretched out on the couch, laying her head in his lap. “Rough shift?” he asked, lightly massaging her temple.

Bobbi hummed tiredly and relaxed into him. “No. Just long,” she answered quietly. “Simpson’s an asshole who thinks I can’t do my job just because I’m pregnant.”

“Bastard,” Lance murmured in agreement. “You’re an excellent doctor, Bob.”

Bobbi sighed heavily and nodded. “I know. It was just a long shift. I’m happy to be home now.” She shifted to press as close to him as she could. “Did you make dinner?”

Hunter made an affronted noise in the back of his throat. “What am I? Your servant?” he questioned in mock outrage. “Honestly, Barbara, do you expect me to do all the work around here?”

Bobbi smacked his knee lightly and laughed. “Ass. I’m tired and hungry, Lancelot. So is our baby.”

“Now that’s a cheap shot,” he grumbled, though he didn’t sound upset. “But, for your information, I do have dinner ready. I was just waiting for you to get home.”

Bobbi smiled and sat up to lean against the armrest of the couch and pulled Lance into a kiss. “I love you,” she murmured when she pulled. 

“I love you, too,” he replied, and then gently pushed her to stand up. He took her hand and guided her into the kitchen. “I’ve made a chicken and spinach alfredo and garlic bread for tonight. The sauce is made from scratch. It’s pretty epic if I do say so myself.”

Bobbi laughed and followed after him. “I can’t believe you’ve become a culinary nerd. You spend way too much time on Youtube.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but sat her down at the table. “We can’t eat take out all the time, Bob. It wouldn’t be good for the baby,” he said as he went to the stove and started fixing her a plate. “I mean, sure, maybe this isn’t the healthiest thing, either, but I think it hits all the main food groups. Protein, carbs, calcium. You deserve a little bit of a cheat meal.”

He twirled a serving fork around and piled a decent portion of sauce covered pasta onto the plate before covering it with the chicken and spinach mixture he’d made and placed a slice of garlic bread on the side. He grabbed a fork and walked around the counter and set the plate in front of Bobbi. He kissed the top of her head lightly before going back to fix himself a plate and grab drinks for them. 

Bobbi went ahead and took a bite of the pasta, moaning in appreciation. “Alright, I won’t revoke your Youtube privileges if it helps you make food this delicious.”

\-------

“You’re thinking pretty intensely there, love,” Lance said later that night as they laid in bed. 

Bobbi laid on her side with her head on his chest, tucked safely against him. Her brows were knitted together, an expression that often said she was deep in thought. 

“Want to tell me what you’re thinking about in there?” he asked as he tapped her forehead softly.

Bobbi brushed his hand away and poked him in the cheek in retaliation. “If you must know, I’m thinking about names,” she said. “I know we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, but I don’t want to stick our kid with a name like Barbara.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I want to burden our kid with the name of Lancelot.” He pulled her up slightly and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach. At just about four months, Bobbi was beginning to develop a bump. “What are you thinking? I’ve got some suggestions.”

Bobbi tilted her head to glare up at him. “We are not naming our baby after any soccer players.”

“ _ Football _ ,” Lance corrected. “You bloody Americans can’t even call it by the proper term.”

“Whatever. My point remains.”

Hunter let out a huff, but nodded. “Fine, no naming them after football players. British or American.”

Bobbi nodded in agreement. She sighed and laid her head back down against his chest. “I’m already afraid they’ll hate me for a list of things. I don’t want the name we give them to be one of those,” she admitted quietly.

“They’re not even here yet, Bob, what on Earth could they possibly hate you for?”

Bobbi shrugged and toyed with the end of the comforter. “My job keeps me pretty busy. Even you hate the hours, Lance.”

“I hate the hours because you come home nearly dead on your feet,” he argued. “Not so much now because you don’t work nearly as much on the trauma floor as you can’t be on your feet all the time with the pregnancy. But I also know you love your job, Bobbi. And our kid will understand that, too.”

“You sure about that?” she asked, looking up with doubt and uncertainty shining in her bright, blue eyes. 

“I mean, probably not when they’re really little,” Lance conceded, hugging Bobbi closer. “But, when they’re older and able to understand, they’re going to know that their mama is a kickass surgeon who helps save lives. They’ll think you’re a superhero. I don’t know what they’ll think of me, but you won’t have anything to worry about.”

“They’ll think they have the best dad in the world,” she promised. “You’re going to teach them to ride a bike, how to fix cars, play  _ football _ ,” she said the last word pointedly. “As long as you don’t show them your God awful dancing, they’ll think you’re the coolest dad.”

“Our kid is going to be amazing, love,” Hunter assured. “And we’ll be the best parents for them.”

“I love you,” Bobbi whispered softly as she reached up to trace Lance’s jaw slowly.

He took her hand and kissed it. “I love you, Bobbi. Feeling better now?”

Bobbi smiled and nodded. “You always know how to fix it when I don’t.”

“It’s my superpower. Don’t go telling anyone about it.”

They settled into silence after that, both falling asleep not long after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed. Drop a comment if you'd like. :)


End file.
